


成人礼

by Jamie7925



Category: 188男团, 附加遗产
Genre: 188男团 - Freeform, M/M, R18, 附加遗产 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie7925/pseuds/Jamie7925
Summary: “可以吗？我最想要的成年礼物，你会给我吗？”
Relationships: 洛温
Comments: 2
Kudos: 241





	成人礼

**Author's Note:**

> 原文扩写，ooc我的  
> 有点柴，食用愉快

洛羿忍不住将温小辉纤瘦的身体搂进了怀里，这温暖的、惹人遐想的身体。  
“洛羿，洛羿。”温小辉连叫了几声，声音带了一丝哭腔，“你没事吧。”  
洛羿心里一酸，温柔抚摸着他的背：“我没事。”  
“洛羿，你没事吧，洛羿。”温小辉重复着这句话，然后低声抽泣起来。  
洛羿亲吻着他湿润的眼角和热乎乎的脸颊，然后是那对柔软的嘴唇：“我没事，我没事。”  
温小辉主动张开了嘴，接纳洛羿的舌头和火热的气息，洛羿感觉身体越来越热，血液好像跟着沸腾了起来，他一边急切而狂热地吸吮着温小辉的唇瓣，一边抬手解他的衬衫。  
搂住自己的手刚刚离开一只，温小辉便皱眉轻哼一声，扶着洛羿肩膀的手立刻缠上了他的脖子。温小辉用了力气，以至胸膛撞上胸膛的时候有些发痛，可谁也没有分心理会这一点点痛意。温小辉嘴张得更开，湿热的舌头探进洛羿嘴唇，手臂缠着，前胸挤着，直要把自己全数送出去，送到爱人嘴里、怀里、心里才好。  
“你别走……呜洛羿你别走……”模糊的声音从厮磨的唇瓣间逸出，带着一点委屈和恳求，在洛羿心上狠狠抓了一把。  
那饱胀的叫嚣着想要侵犯和占有的欲望被生生抑住了。洛羿捧起温小辉的脸，将两人稍稍分开一点，拇指摩挲着他湿亮的唇，轻声问出那句一直没问出口的话：“不怕我吗？”  
醉意使温小辉迟钝却坦诚。他眉头轻皱，湿润润的眼睛里有着埋怨和不解，开口更是委屈：“你让我走，你把门关上……你不喜欢我了吗？”  
他把手收紧，又凑上去想亲洛羿的嘴唇：“可是我好喜欢你啊洛羿，我好喜欢你……”  
尾音颤颤。  
洛羿被温小辉直白的爱意撞了个满怀，一瞬间连呼吸都窒住。  
洛羿再不能忍受，毫不犹豫地将温小辉扑进柔软的绒被里，截断他的呼吸和深情的表白。草草解开两枚扣子，他的手从温小辉腰间探进去，火热的掌心在胸腹流连一圈，衬衫就被兜头扯下来扔在床下。  
房间里很暖，可暴露在空气里的皮肤却像怕冷一般追逐热源。  
温小辉紧紧贴着洛羿，搂着洛羿的脖子，五指在他浓密的发间穿梭，那浓烈的吻已经夺取了他全部的理智，而洛羿在他皮肤上游弋的手，更是让他身上起了火。  
“洛羿……唔……”  
乳尖一痛，温小辉发出一声模糊的嘤咛。他挣开半眯的眼睛，洛羿一双闪着促狭的眼珠近在咫尺。  
“嗯？”洛羿松松含吮着温小辉的舌尖，上挑的鼻音要人命的性感。拇指安抚似的轻轻揉按凸起的红尖，又分出食指捻弄。那敏感的乳首被指尖交替把玩，没一会就胀大了一圈。  
温小辉似是受不住，胸膛起伏，唇又被人吮着磨着，连呼吸都忘了，只把一只手扶在洛羿手臂上，哼哼唧唧却怎么也没有推拒的意思。  
洛羿捉住温小辉的手抚上那一圈发热发胀的乳肉，放过他红肿的唇：“小辉哥自己摸摸？”  
温小辉边喘边往下瞟，艳红的顶端正从指缝里露出来。醉酒的人终于知羞，环在洛羿脖子上的手一使劲又把人搂紧了，一张烧红的脸埋进了爱人颈间。  
热热的喘息扑在自己耳后，洛羿坏心眼地握着温小辉的手指狠狠揉弄那处敏感肉粒。  
“别……呜不要，都不一样大了……”温小辉晕晕乎乎地不在意自己说了什么，却听得洛羿呼吸加重。洛羿深吸一口气，扭头在温小辉耳廓舔吻一圈，满意地收获了怀里人的一阵颤抖。  
“小辉哥是在怪我冷落另一边了吗？”  
原本在温小辉腰背上游移的手紧住他的大腿根把人往上托了一把，泛着粉红的白皙胸膛就凑到了洛羿眼前。洛羿对着那被“冷落”的小小肉粒哈了一口热气，温小辉的胸膛就伴着喘息剧烈地起伏了一下。  
洛羿勾起唇角，握着温小辉的手没停，又张嘴含住已经立起来的乳尖。  
温小辉从不知他胸前那没什么用处的两粒有那么敏感，洛羿舌尖绕着舔一舔他就跟过电一样从头颤到脚趾，呜呜嗯嗯的喘息在洛羿用牙齿轻咬的时候变了调。他插在洛羿发间的手指下意识地握紧，洛羿头发被扯到，抬眼间有一种危险又诱惑的风情，停止嘬弄的唇也要故意发出“啵”的一声。  
“呜洛羿我难受……”温小辉又凑上来搂住洛羿的脖子，下身蹭着他，说着抓起洛羿的手往自己胯间摸，连呜咽都急切，“你摸摸，摸摸，想要你操我……”  
一句话又给洛羿眸中烧得连天的欲火添了一把柴，他浑身都绷紧了，隔着温小辉的牛仔裤摸他半硬的性器，用最后的理智问道：“小辉哥，我最后问一次，我是谁，你想被谁操？”  
温小辉努力睁大眼睛，洛羿的脸在眼前摇摇晃晃：“洛羿啊，你是洛羿啊……你白天说你想操我的，你说话不算话，你唔……”  
洛羿堵住他语无伦次的唇，亟不可待地扒光了他的裤子。就像他在白天时说过的心愿那样，他最想得到的礼物，就在眼前，就在他怀里。  
温小辉也伸手去拽洛羿的针织衫，手上控制不住力道，扯了几下就让衣服变了形。实在不得力，他转去拽住洛羿的衬衫领子，连喘带哼，着急得很：“你也脱呀……”  
温小辉的手腕纤细，洛羿一只手就握住了一双，下一秒针织衫就落在了温小辉的衣裤上，然后是裤子。衣服交叠在一起，也是亲密的情状。   
温小辉好像终于满意了，抿抿唇凑上去舔洛羿唇角，不料即刻便被掐着腰翻了个个儿。一时天旋地转，他昏沉的大脑仿佛被高高抛起又落下，连同骨头皮肉都重得靠在洛羿胸膛上抬不起来。  
洛羿靠着床头，托着温小辉坐在他大腿上，在他粉红的面颊轻吻，用自己最熟稔的那种扮作孩子的语气哄他为自己脱掉衬衫。对这个孤单又可怜的孩子的宠顺早就成为了习惯，温小辉承着洛羿炙热的唇舌，手指下意识就摸上了对方的扣子。  
温小辉的神情堪称迷醉，闭着眼吻得热情又认真。洛羿看着他颤动的睫毛，只觉得胸口涌上一股冲动，想要出格，想要打破，想要跳出那个为自己和怀中人设下的圈套。然而他的不动声色是刻在骨血里的，哪怕处在爆发的边缘，也只叫自己成为一座沉默的火山，只能自山口蒸腾出热浪，笼罩他向往已久的草木葱茏和人间烟火。  
洛羿扣紧温小辉的后脑勺，舌头在他口腔内作乱，舔过敏感的牙床和上颚，深得仿佛要探进喉咙，只恨不能将眼前人拆吃入腹。  
温小辉发出细碎的呻吟，一时忘了手上刚解了一颗的扣子，攥着洛羿的衬衫软在他怀里，只有半硬的性器颤颤地立起来。  
趁温小辉情迷之际，洛羿长臂一伸打开了床头抽屉，摸出润滑，直接挤了半管在温小辉光裸的背上。清凉的液体淌过腰窝，顺着脊柱沟流进更隐秘的地方。温小辉一个激灵，眼神清明了不少。  
洛羿的手顺着温小辉背后湿润的痕迹一路滑下，过多的液体被他的手指抹开在臀缝和紧闭的穴口，仍有一滴一滴滴在自己的腿上。  
洛羿下身向上轻顶，换来怀里人一声轻喘。他轻咬温小辉红肿的下唇，舌尖在唇缝间流连：“小辉哥，不是说要帮我脱衣服吗？”  
就这样突然探入一个指节。  
“嗯！”温小辉抿唇皱眉，像是痛到，入口附近的肌肉紧而密，是防守的姿态。  
洛羿埋头于温小辉那段白嫩的颈子里，在跳动的动脉血管上轻吻舔舐，精致锁骨上留下了一排细密牙印，唇舌欺上，又去舔弄吸吮那细白耳垂。渍渍水声混着湿热喘息全数落在耳朵里，温小辉麻了半边身子，后面那处终于放松下来。  
洛羿凑在温小辉耳边叹声：“小辉哥真好，哪都好。”手指就又往里伸了伸，开始小幅度地揉按。  
“嗯洛羿……”身子里的手指一动温小辉就跟着一颤，偏偏又像跟洛羿的衬衫较上了劲儿，攥得前襟一片褶儿也要一颗一颗扣子解开来。  
洛羿亲吻、抚摸着温小辉。脆弱的脖颈在洛羿唇齿下印上一个个殷红的吮痕，胸前两点被揉弄抚慰，穴里插着两根作乱的手指，温小辉哼得又乖又黏，手指难耐地缠出了花。他完全硬了，前端湿亮，下意识地在洛羿腹肌上磨蹭。  
温小辉在迷乱与清醒之间反复挣扎，最终完全陷入了迷乱的漩涡。  
“哈啊……嗯最后一颗了……啊！”  
洛羿又添了一指，并排按到了那处软肉，激得温小辉呻吟都拔高，身子下意识地往上缩。洛羿手指追上去，嘴唇也追上去，按一下就在耳边哈一口气，直叫温小辉化成一片春水，上下皆是一片渍声。  
不同于表面上的游刃有余，汗湿的额角暴露了洛羿等同于温小辉甚至更甚的渴望。他低喘着，牙齿狠狠磨了下温小辉的喉结，空出的一只手一把扯开了衬衫甩开，唯一一枚没解开的扣子随之蹦到地板上。  
“小辉哥，宝贝，我来了。”  
手指抽出，温热的液体还来不及流出便被更粗硬的一根堵在穴口。  
“啊！洛羿！疼！”只头部进入就带来撕裂的疼痛，温小辉抱紧洛羿，积蓄的生理泪水落在洛羿肩窝。  
洛羿抚摸温小辉的性器，滚烫的掌心包裹着撸动套弄。强势的入侵继续，在温小辉耳边的轻吻和安慰却极致温柔：“忍一忍宝贝，马上就舒服了。”  
面对面的坐姿进得太深，等到洛羿全部进去，两个人均是大汗淋漓。温小辉更是连意识都不太清楚，哭得鼻头都红了，还没开始就已经嘟囔“不要”。  
洛羿吻他通红的眼角和鼻尖，低哑的喘息尽是迷醉与满足：“不能不要，我要你，这天我等了太久了……”  
洛羿在等温小辉适应，又压不下自己作弄人的心思，握着温小辉的手摸他覆着一层薄薄肌肉的小腹。那里原本平滑白皙，眼下细瞧却被什么撑得微微凸起。温小辉被迫隔着肚皮抚摸按压洛羿那根，又羞又惊，微微挣扎间肠肉和性器相互挤压，他又受不住刺激似的窝回洛羿颈窝小声呻吟。  
洛羿胸膛的起伏立刻失去了规律，当真是再也忍耐不住了。  
性器开始小幅度地抽插，退出一截又立刻顶回去。动一下温小辉便颤一下，嘴里的呻吟猫儿似的，夹杂着几句脏话，听在洛羿耳中却只剩情事里的娇嗔，跟着自己的节奏一下一下撞在他心窝上。  
于是节奏越来越快，力度越来越重。大手抓紧了臀肉，交错着红指印的白嫩皮肉便从指缝间漏出，上下颠簸得那样快，快得连叠声的呻吟也跟不上。温小辉感觉自己像被抛上岸的鱼，身体再不由自己做主，全凭洛羿发落。  
“啊洛羿！”再一次全数抽出又整根没入后，温小辉终于发出了小声地抽泣，“呜嗯慢点……洛羿，疼……我疼……”  
洛羿心里一紧，在交合处细细摸索一圈，摸了一手温热的透明液体。所幸没出血，洛羿安下心来。然而动作还是慢下来，浅浅地抽插着。  
其实温小辉也不光是疼，怎么可能只是疼。只是那快感太尖锐太密集，叫他平生出一种无法自控的恐惧，醉意和快感笼罩之下又难加思考细辨，脱口而出的只能是最轻易的，也最能被心疼的。  
眼下洛羿慢下来，对比刚才的凶狠温情了不少。  
常年锻炼让洛羿拥有惊人的腰力臂力，对象又是温小辉，做起这档子事儿更有几分无师自通的技巧。他的小臂托着温小辉的屁股微微悬空，性器就在肠道里变换着角度顶弄，力道也拿捏过，一下一下，每每在温小辉的呻吟发出前止住，于是那些说不出口的淫词浪语就全都堵在嗓子里，和两人交缠的下身一样黏黏糊糊。  
“洛羿……”感受过先前的刺激，洛羿这时的“温情”很快便成了甜蜜的折磨。温小辉软着嗓音求他，嘴唇奉上，极尽渴望地舔他的下巴和唇角。  
洛羿的回应堪称凶狠，拖住温小辉的舌用力吮吸，冲着腺体狠狠顶了一下，怀里的人立刻抖着叫了一声，张嘴却只有涎水流出来，连呻吟都被洛羿吃进了肚子里。  
那呻吟里是浸着欢愉和满足的，洛羿咬着温小辉的舌又往那处软肉顶弄几下，他就又软成了任人欺负的样子。眼角含泪满面春红的模样偏偏让人想要欺负得更狠些。于是下一次的顶弄就偏了偏角度，偏偏不往那得趣处走，反而在附近冲撞，一次又一次堪堪蹭过。温小辉含着一汪春泪控诉，可嘴里含着一条作乱的舌，舌头的主人把他的嘴堵了个严实，求人的话也不让人说，真是坏到了家。  
呜呜嗯嗯了好一阵，像是终于受不住这煎熬，温小辉伸手去抚摸自己，他的前端早就流了水，积蓄的快感马上就攀上了顶峰，偏洛羿不愿意给他个痛快。  
暗度陈仓的手自然被半路截住。洛羿抓住他两只腕子握在胸前，横在臀上的小臂一紧，性器毫无预兆地顶到了底。  
“哈啊！”温小辉觉得自己几近窒息，性器颤抖着吐了点精，又因洛羿的暂停而停滞。他又忍不住呜咽了。  
洛羿的嘴唇又贴上来，热热的呼吸扑在温小辉唇上：“小辉哥，说点什么，说点好听的。说点好听的我就给你，全都给你……”  
“求你……求你操我，洛羿……嗯啊……”温小辉难耐地扭，又因后穴里的一点挤压感呻吟出声。  
“我现在能做小辉哥的男朋友了吗，嗯？”  
洛羿抽出一点，温小辉立刻挣扎着坐回去：“是！是男朋友！是老公！不要出去！呜我难受洛羿，我想射让我射……”  
淦。  
洛羿知道自己完了。他更硬了。  
示意温小辉搂住自己，洛羿掐住温小辉的腰抽出性器，期间肠肉纠缠着挽留，加重了洛羿的喘息，于是他从善如流地撞回去。狠狠地，碾过腺体，破开肠肉，撞进极深处。  
“哈洛羿，慢、慢点……”涎水顺着唇角留下来，他被猛烈地贯穿着，每一次都被顶到最深处，仿佛身处海浪中心，恐惧却又难以自持，“洛羿！啊！”  
不过十几次抽插，便有温凉的体液落在洛羿的胸腹上。后穴的反应比前面缠人得多，一层层肠肉缠上来，热，紧，颤。那真是另一张嘴，同样会吮他吻他，洛羿不禁仰头喟叹。  
温小辉下意识搂紧了洛羿。他第一次做就凭后面射了，高潮的海浪淹没了他，那绵密的、持久的快感完全控制了他，他几乎连呼吸都忘记，所有一切都离他远去了——腰上的疼痛麻木了，耳边的喘息远了，紧紧抱着他的这具身体没了实感，只剩后穴里滚烫的触感，好像有什么在动，仿佛身体里有两颗心脏，都在火热地、迷乱地跳动着。  
忍过高潮时肠肉的收缩，洛羿又开始浅浅地律动。他抵着温小辉的额头吻他脸颊鼻尖，手指挑起身上一点的精液抹在那张潮红的脸上。温小辉迷迷糊糊地陷在高潮里，下意识就去舔脸上的东西。  
殷红的舌尖沾着浊白的精，洛羿看得眼角都发红，喉结滚了又滚。他吻上去，舌尖尝到温小辉的味道，咸涩在表，甘美埋在内里。  
这味道只有他知道，就像没人如温小辉那样样，把所有的甜都给了自己。

温小辉渐渐回过神来，有些迟缓地眨眨眼，懒洋洋的回应着，像只餍足的猫。  
洛羿那一根还硬挺着，自然不满温小辉吃饱喝足后的怠慢。温小辉被洛羿咬痛了舌尖，才后知后觉地反应过来后面还插着一大根。  
顾及温小辉的腰，洛羿就着插入的姿势翻了个身。温小辉陷进柔软的床垫里，被后穴里的摩擦和挤弄刺激得一声长吟。  
洛羿折起温小辉双腿，从小腿开始，嘴唇一路压过小腿、膝窝、腿根和乖巧的性器，最后一个吻印在泛着粉红的胸膛上。吻落下的同时性器深深顶了进去，力道比任何一次都重。  
温小辉张大嘴巴却没发出声音，双腿大张，像只嶙峋的蝴蝶，被一枚骨钉贯穿，钉在纯白的展台上。半晌，他终于开始大口喘息，洛羿已经开始在他胸前轻咬舔吮，下身不停，精确地在腺体上戳弄碾磨。尽管那完全受制的恐惧还没散去，他依然呻吟着硬了。  
“哈嗯……啊洛羿……洛羿好快……”  
温小辉两条细腿被顶得乱晃，洛羿扑呼吸滚烫，捞起两条腿挂在自己腰上：“……盘好。”  
沙哑的嗓音落在温小辉耳边，他就乖乖收紧了小腿，洛羿满意地在他耳垂落下亲吻。  
尽管已陷入迷乱的漩涡，温小辉仍在这一刻确信洛羿长大了，他完全被笼罩在洛羿宽阔的肩膀投下的阴影里，无法挣扎，无法逃脱。洛羿撑在他脑袋旁的小臂那样有力，肌肉会在他忍不住咬上去的时候猛然绷紧，然后立刻放松。然而身下的攻势那样猛烈，每一次都长出深入，在他早已被肏开的穴里凶狠地进出着，他根本咬不住什么，几乎是含吻着浅浅的牙印，软软的舌贴着肌肉，涎水和着连声的呻吟在洛羿小臂上划过晶亮的痕迹。  
洛羿扳过温小辉的脸吻上去，舔他来不及吞下的口水，撒娇的语气和他猛烈的动作相去甚远：“想听小辉哥叫我老公，小辉哥再叫一次好不好？”  
“啊恩……”洛羿顶在他腺体上碾磨，温小辉被强烈的快感逼到了极限，呜咽出声，“老公……老公要射了……你出去……你动动……”  
“到底是出去还是动动？嗯？”  
“呃啊！……进来，老公进来操我哈啊……”温小辉迷梦着眼睛流泪，完全不知道自己说了什么，“呜呜你快点……”  
洛羿亲温小辉的眼睛，握着他的手又摸上了他的肚皮。在小腹靠下的部位，温小辉再次摸到了那一小块凸起，他迷糊了好一会才想起那是什么，脸上的纯真又懵懂的表情让洛羿爱意沸腾，说出的话让他又一次失了理智：“老公操到肚子里了吗？”  
洛羿深呼吸，握着温小辉的手用力按在他肚子上：“操到小辉哥肚子里小辉哥会给我生孩子吗……”  
温小辉慢慢睁大了眼，他身体里那根动了，一下一下竟都是往最深出肏的——往他手心里。  
洛羿年轻、强壮的体格具有令人生畏的爆发力，他不知疲倦地在这令他疯狂的身体上大力征伐，润滑早在穴口被拍成了细沫，在肉体的拍打中发出黏腻的“啪啪”声，和一声声放浪的呻吟一起，激起洛羿更多的征服欲望。他握着温小辉的手那样用力，肏进他身体里的肉刃那样凶。  
后穴已经被过多的深入撞得一片软烂，温小辉意乱情迷，被动地承受着所有侵犯，声音沙哑到无法发出一句完整的句子。他无措地摇着头，太过强烈的快感与疼痛啃噬着他的理智和羞耻，他不止一次用破碎的呻吟求洛羿进得更深，肏坏他也没关系。  
洛羿近乎疯狂地抽插着，放弃了所有的技巧，又深又重的每一下都恨不得捅到温小辉肚子里——如果不行，那就肏到他手心里。  
温小辉感受着那密集的顶弄，他的手心颤抖着，仿佛灵魂也在泣诉。  
“呃！哈啊！……”  
“……不要了嗯啊！……”  
“…哈啊老公……不行！……”  
“洛羿！啊洛羿！”  
温小辉有了被贯穿的错觉，终于，洛羿顶在他手心颤抖，温凉的液体仿佛也射在了他的掌心上。他尖叫一声，真的射在了自己手上。  
洛羿放松自己压在温小辉身上，找到他流着涎水的唇，在一片迷乱中交换了一个温柔的吻。

那是一个无比漫长的夜晚，就好像为了这一天，洛羿已经等待良久，所以轻易无法结束。  
最后，温小辉的低吟交缠着甜腻的哭泣和求饶，他已然神志不清，只能随着洛羿的动作在欲海中浮浮沉沉……  
而洛羿对他的回应，是一次更比一次激烈的冲撞。  
两人交颈而眠，直至天亮。

-END-


End file.
